The mission of the USC ADRC is to Reduce Alzheimer and Vascular Contributions to Cognitive Impairment in Diverse Populations. Our population cohorts include Caucasians ((Long Beach Longitudinal Study), Latino Americans (Los Angeles Latino Eye Study), and Asian Americans (Chinese American Eye Study). We work closely with other major programs at USC on atherosclerosis, including two program projects (The Aging Brain: Vasculature, H Chui PI; Progesterone in Brain Aging and AD, R Brinton, PI) Our philosophy is to recruit outstanding USC faculty to initiate innovative research that will be successful in garnering external funding. Key strategies include: 1) offering resources through our Cores (e.g., human subjects, tissues, and expertise), 2) annual research conference, and 3) pilot projects. The ADRC comprise 6 Cores (Administration, Data, Clinical, Education, Pathology, and Imaging) and 3 Projects: Zelinski (Course of Cognitive Change in Late Adulthood), Brinton/Pike (Novel NeuroSERMs and NeuroSARMs for protection against Alzheimer pathology), and Zheng (Cognitive Impairment in a Chinese American Community). The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) Promote basic and clinical research at USC to reduce Alzheimer and vascular contributions to cognitive impairment in diverse populations, 2) Sponsor Joint Research Symposia with the EIT Core, including biannual Finch Symposium, 3) Solicit and select pilot projects consonant with the center them to promote the development of new grants, 4) Actively participate in collaborative and national research initiatives (including NACC, ADCS, ADNI, and GWAS) and resource sharing, 5) Guide appropriate and optimal utilization of Center Resources and Funding, 6) Seek annual oversight/advice from External and Internal Advisory Committees, and 7) Assist in protection of human subjects in research and facilitate submissions to the Institutional Review Board (IRB).